Of a Slave and His Master
by Kimberly Kimariwarui
Summary: Shirosaki was a normal human, until one day he found an 'out of the ordinary' person..Who is this person? More importantly..What is he! HichixIchi fic, Crossover ish
1. First Meeting

Information So..I got this idea from a picture I drew..A couple of days ago. Its kinda like a crossover story..O-o Well, I don't know if anyone would read it, because of the idea…o-o''' I'll explain, Ichigo is special now. He is what is called a DearS. Yes, he's an alien now, he looks exactly the same as he usually does, except for three triangles on his forehead. Problem is..Now…He's a slave and looking for a master..8D Usually a person would pick a DearS to be their slave, but Ichigo is no ordinary DearS. He's a 'gift', a DearS who pick their master. Lets see who he picks as a master, though its quite obvious…8DD!

Extra Information

DearS is another anime and a manga also, for those who don't know.. ' Slightly perverted anime..XD And..Some of the ideas will be based off of the DearS anime and manga, like the beginning..

* * *

This will start in Shirosaki Ogichi's point of view, he goes to Karakura High, and is now heading home..8D 

Shiro, or Shirosaki Ogichi was walking along the side way of the road. He wasn't what you called..'Normal.' Hell, he was labeled as a freak. His pure white hair and albino skin caught a lot of attention to himself. His most interesting feature was his eyes..The whites an inky blackness, his irises yellow like the burning sun. His attitude, well…Cocky, sadistic, and psychotic. He had few friends, because of these such attributes. Anyways, enough of his looks and attitude.

He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Bright orange..Hair? He blinked stopping in his tracks. A person bundled up in cream colored sheet, leaning against a building. The person or whatever was shivering, why? How the hell should he know..

Now, this wasn't like Shiro..He wouldn't stop for anyone, but this…Uh..'thing' kinda distracted him. With the hair and all, though it was under a hood..It was quite noticeable. He let out a small sigh, taking a step towards the person.

"Hey..you over there, ya alright?" Shiro asked. The person looked up to him..And to his surprise..It was a male. Glazed, honey brown irises boring into yellow ones. The male took a few steps toward him. As a human, instincts took over, and he stepped back. Shiro wasn't the scared type, but this guy was just a little…Out there. When the male got too close for comfort, he raised his arms in front of himself and pushed the male backwards in defense. The male fell back, his grip loosening around the cloth in his hands and exposing himself, naked. Shiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this.

_**Why.the.fuck.was.he.naked?!**_

He momentarily forgot about the guy's…Naked ness. His eyes narrowing at the red collar around the male's neck. He kneeled down, covering up the male's lower half. The male blinked, leaning forward towards Shiro. He leaned back slightly, as the male just leaned forward more…When..Their faces got close enough..

**WHACK**

The male's dulled expression never left his face, even though he was just punched. Shiro crawled out from under the male, and got to his feet. The male stared up at him, tilting his head to the side, ever-so-slightly. Shiro glared at the male, growling softly. "What are ya, gay or somethin' ?!" The male looked at him like he didn't understand. "G..ay?" the male asked. So, he could talk. Shiro quirked a brow, what was this guy? Stupid, or something? "Tch, whatever…Imma go now, don't follow me." With that said, he walked away from the 'stupid creature' as he now labeled him. Unknown to him, the male got up and started to follow him. He didn't notice till a few blocks later.

When he did notice, he turned and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What the fuck is your problem man?! I said GO AWAY!" The male blinked, losing his dulled look into that of confusion. They stood their ground for a minute or two, when the male started walking away. "Finally.." Shiro grumbled, turning around. And just when he was about to take a step, he heard the loud, annoying beeping of a car horn. He turned his head slightly back, to see the male in the middle of the road. He growled and was torn between the decision to let him get hit or save him. He's gonna regret this, isn't he? "AUGH, FUCKING IDIOT!" He dropped his book bag, and ran over to the male. He jumped and tackled him out of the way of the car. On the other side of the road now. Shiro laid ontop of the male, furious he actually saved this guy. The male stared up at him, his eyes held a more…Lively look to it now. His eye lids shut, as a black light engulfed him.

Shiro got off the male quickly and stood. Black ribbons came from the collar and spiraled around his lower half. Shiro's eye widened in curiosity on what this guy actually was now. The ribbons formed into baggy pants, the knees having a sort of knee pads on them. Two belts, one slanting down his hip. The upper half of his body..He had short sleeves, a shirt…Well, not exactly a shirt, didn't cover much. The 'shirt' was held together in the front by criss-crossed ribbons, while the shirt went down to about his stomach, maybe a little higher. He stopped glowing, getting on his knees, sitting on his knees infront of Shiro. He grasped Shiro's hand in his own hands, placing a soft kiss atop Shiro's hand. This guy was freaky! The male looked up at him, speaking in an alien language which seem to translate in Shiro's head.

_"The bond between us is established.._

_From this moment on..._

_..until the end of time..._

_I am your..._

_..slave."_

The male seemed to float up to Shiro's face, and Shiro was lost of words to do anything. He placed his hand softly on Shiro's cheek…Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Shiro's.

End Chapter One

* * *

XDD First chapter and already a kiss..I tried, and it probably sucked. It kinda happened like the first chapter of the DearS manga..Second chapter gonna be funny, Shiro's gonna learn "Ichigo's" name..Hehe. And human clothes for Ichigo..! Next chapter ish gonna be fun to make. Review for an opinion..If you say it sucks then..Imma continue it anyways..I like typing. I might even make an extra where...Shirosaki and Ichigo Bleach meet Shirosaki Human and Ichigo Alien...Slave..Thingy, uhh..DearS. 8D! Its kinda interesting how Ichigo's a slave and all. No, he won't be out of character, he's gonna have his normal attitude, but a bit more submissive..8DDD!! What fun..! Anyways..I'm done..XD! Bye! 


	2. This Creature's Name

When I got some good reviews, I was like…"I'm so happy! ;-; " And I was crying slightly, 'cause usually I don't get commented on meh work…I'm happy, I thank you all for the reviews, Love ya! And…One last thing, KivaEmber…XD I was thinking of that song way before you mentioned it, glad you think so too :3

Okay..This chapter is gonna beh awesome..I hope and VERY surprising…XDD Well, I've seen it done in other stories, but Ichigo knew what he was doing in those stories. Ahh, I'll get on with it.

So, last time "Ichigo" kissed Shiro, what will be Shiro's reaction and what will he do?!

* * *

( Shiro's point of view again..Eventually it will be Ichigo's…XD' ) 

Shiro didn't know what was happening and didn't want to know! When the male kissed him, his whole world just went..**"KA BOOM!"** His brain went on the fritz, so he didn't push the male away. His body was stiff.

…..

Oh my god…Was that tongue?!

Shiro snapped out of his daze and pushed the male away. Slamming the male into the building wall behind the male. He growled viciously. Not only was he kissed by a guy, he lost his first kiss to a guy. "What the hell are you?!" Malicious, yellow boring into dulled, honey brown irises. No response. Luckily, not many people went down this street or there would be trouble.

"Answer, damn it!" He gripped the male's throat; the male didn't even flinch though. No fun! The male gave him a questioning look. The strange outfit..The collar….The strange triangles on his forehead told him that this guy was not of this world. Maybe, he should turn him over to the cops. Nah..He'll get caught eventually, walking around like that. He pulled himself away from the male. "Go home, leave me alone, do something other than causing trouble for me!" "..H..H…ome?" "You've got to be kidding me! Go back on the space ship you came from and fly off into the sky or something!"

Silence.

"GAH! Fucking idio-.." And at that moment the male fell forward into Shiro..Who didn't expect this, anddd…Who fell over from lack of balance. The male laid on Shiro, momentarily glowing black. His 'clothes' seemed to turn to ribbons again, going back into that collar. The collar grew smaller into a normal size. ( Authoress: I forgot to mention..The collar grows when his alien clothes appear…x x' Sorry. ) The guy just passed out ontop of him. What made it worse was..He was naked, again. Shiro pushed the guy off him to the side. He stared at the guy for a second or two. This guy kinda looked like him, in a strange way.

Well..He just can't leave this guy here naked. Then again..His first kiss was stolen from that male. Though…From that guy's response to the question of having a home, Shiro guessed he didn't have one.

_Fuck._

He was going to _really_ regret this, wasn't he? He picked up the sheet, wrapping it around the male's body. He placed one arm under the male's legs and his other arm on the male's back. Picking the male up, bridal style. He had to get his book bag on the other side of the street too, great. Just great. Walking over the cross walk to the other side, he stopped infront of his book bag.

….

How is he supposed to pick it up?! He bent down, reaching for it. Curling his index finger around the handle. And when he was just about to get up…He dropped it. Shiro glared at the bag in discontent. He just can't leave it here. Stupid hobos would steal it. Hobos should die, what use are they for anyways?

..Maybe cannibals would eat them. Shiro bet hobo flesh would taste like dirt or something. Okay, side tracked again.

He tried to grab the troublesome book bag again.

Failure.

The male shifted in his arms, Shiro glared down at him when he saw the male's eyes flutter open. "Hey, idiot..Grab that bag on the ground," Shiro said, motioning towards his book bag with his head. The male looked at the book bag and reached out for it, grasping the handle. He pulled it up and laid it on his stomach. Shiro got up and continued on his way to his Uncle's apartment. They got there in no time, Shiro banged on the door with his shoulder. "Open up, old man!" The door was opened by a man with shabby brown hair, who had shades on. "Who is this, Shirosaki?" "Shut it, Zangetsu!" Shiro snapped, walking pass the man.

Shiro went to his room, kicking the door open. He stomped in and tossed the male on his bed carelessly. Grabbing his book bag and ripping it from the male's grasp. His room was a mess, clothes and trash everywhere. "Shirosaki Ogichi, I demand an explanation." Shiro looked to his uncle, growling lowly. "He was on the street, I asked if he was alright, he went all creepy on me, then…then.." Shiro trailed off, too embarrassed say that this guy kissed him.

"Good enough," Zangetsu brushed pass Shiro to the male. "What's your name?" "He's too stupid, don't waste your time on him." Zangetsu sighed. "Shirosaki..I'll leave him for your responsibility." "WHAT?!" "You heard me, since you found him…You should take care of him." "He's not a dog or a cat, he's a thing!" Shiro whined slightly. Zangetsu stared at Shiro, that stare was intimidating. Shiro huffed. "Whatever." Zangetsu left the room, for Shiro to bond with his new 'pet.'

Shiro plopped down on the bed with the male. Might as well try to ask his name. He turned to face the male, pointing to himself. "My name is Shirosaki Ogichi." He pointed to the male. "You are?" The male blinked. He pointed to himself again. "Shirosaki." Pointed to the male. "You?" The male nodded slightly. "Ichi Ichi Ichi Kurosaki Ichigo Kuroro Berrie." Shiro stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. "Ichi…Ichi..Ichi.…Ku-..Fuck it." He growled angrily, ruffling his own hair. "Let's just call you Ichigo for now." "Ichigo…Shirosaki." The triangles on his forehead glowed slightly, making a clicking sound.

"Shiro!" Ichigo pounced on Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. Rubbing his cheek against Shiro's. "GAH!!" He pushed Ichigo away. "Don't do that!" Shiro got up, and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. He dragged the still naked Ichigo to the bathroom. He tossed Ichigo into the tub, reaching for the knob. Turning the knob, hot water started to spray down on Ichigo. Ichigo blinked, looking up at the water. He sat on his knee, reaching out to the water. Shiro walked out of the bathroom. "Zangetsu!" "Hm? Yes, Shirosaki?" "Could you give him a bath? I'm so fucking tired.." Shiro asked, yawning softly. "Just this once, alright?" "Yeah, yeah...Thanks." Shiro mumbled the 'thanks' part lowly, since he hated saying it and all. He walked over to his bed, throwing himself upon it. He didn't even bother undressing. Once he closed his eyes, he was already slipping into the darkness of sleep.

**_4:53 AM_**

Shiro's eye lids opened wearily from a slight stirring against him. When he saw bright orange hair, he nearly screamed in disgust. Looking down slightly to see Ichigo cuddling up against him. His lips curved into a rather large frown. He shoved Ichigo off the bed onto the floor. Ichigo shot up into a sitting position, looking straight at Shiro. He noticed Ichigo was wearing a pair of his black boxers. At least he wasn't naked anymore. Shiro grumbled, burying his head back into his pillow. "Sleep somewhere else, this is my bed.." After that was said he fell back asleep.

--

Ichigo's Point of View

Ichigo was quite curious of everything in the room. Though his Master said for him to sleep somewhere else...He wanted to see what all this glorious stuff was. He searched through the stuff, finding a rectangular figure. The 'figure' glowed slightly, as the words seem to come to life and spiral out of the 'figure.' Right into the strange triangles on his forehead.

_Click click click. _

So this was a dictionary, he put the book down. Searching again to find a skirt. Ichigo blinked...Clothes of humans..

--

Shiro's Point of View

**_9:00 AM_**

Shiro opened his eye lids slowly, adjusting to the light that came into his room. He yawned loudly. That freak was nowhere in sight. Maybe it was a dream?

Spoke too soon. Damn it.

"Good morning, master." So he could ta-...Wait a fucking minute here. "Did you just call me master? When could you talk? And...Why the fuck..are you wearing a skirt?!" Shiro eyes almost popped out of his head. "Yes, since last night, and its human clothes.." Ichigo blinked, acting casually. Shiro's left eye twitched slightly, he didn't know if it was from annoyance or repulsion. "Where did you get that skirt?" "It was on the floor, among the other objects." "You're not a girl, so take off the skirt..Put on some pants," Shiro says, sighing heavily. "If you say what is true about this being feminine, why do you have it, master?" "Cause I used to have a bitchy, little girlfriend?" Shiro answered, sarcastically. "Who was this...'_Girlfriend_' of yours, master?" "Stop calling me that..Just Shiro," Shiro grumbled. The triangles on his forehead clicked. "Okay..." Ichigo mumbled. "And to answer your other question..My girlfriend was, Rukia Kuchiki."

End Chapter Two

* * *

Oh my..This took longer to type then I thought... ' Sorry all! So, Shiro had a girlfriend?! Rukia Kuchiki, none the less too! Next time we're gonna find out why he called her bitchy and what happened to her anyways! And more action too. Maybe a new alien friend to compete with Ichigoooo..! Oh! And if ya wanna see a picture of Ichigo in his alien outfit its on meh DeviantArt account, just search for meh name... Kim-scarredwarrior 

Sorry I can't get it here...x x' Anyways, bye!


	3. Misconception Depression

Bwahahahaha! I see some of you were surprised by Rukia being Shiro's girlfriend…XD I almost picked Orihime, but with some talking, I decided not to…Orihime might have a part in the story. Plus, there will be a BIG BIG BIGGGGGGGG surprise later on…8D Omg..I'm so excited! Oh, sorry if you're a Rukia fan too.. Anyways, lets get started...

PS..I hate Bleach Hentai now.. .-.;;;; I like read two things with Ichigo in it..One was like a five some with, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Orihime, and Rukia ( Order of being fucked too.. ) Soo..I'm reading it cause I'm bored, and I got really embarrassed..I'm like...'Aughhhh..OMG WTF! "I can feel your cum pouring into me!"?! ' Then I spazzed more..Cause Rukia said that. I get insanely jealous of anime girls with the guy I'm fangirl'ing over..x x' So that's why I want Orihime and Rukia to die. Orihime almost kissed Ichigo in one of the Bleach episodes...So I want her to die more right now. I'm okay with yaoi and all..XD Hell, I want to play a Shirosaki x Ichigo yaoi game...XDDDD That would be awesome..8D! Girls and guys say the weirdest things in hentai...o-o'''' Advice to everyone...And this is a saying I just made up..

"If you see Ichigo with a girl, slap him and push him over to Shirosaki!" - Yaoi Fangirl

* * *

So last time we learned Shiro had a girlfriend the name of Rukia Kuchiki, plus Ichigo was wearing a skirt...8D! Shiro's point of view again...'Cause..Ichigo as an alien is a bit harder to do...x x Eventually it will be his point of view for most of a chapter. 

"Rukia...Kuchiki..?" He huffed, looking down at the carpeted floor. "Yeah, never kissed her, she always complained, wouldn't give me a moments peace.." Shiro grinned widely. "Then.." He paused. "She died." He felt the bed lower slightly, shifting his gaze to Ichigo. "Why'd..she die?" Shiro laughed softly. "She was raped as far as the police could tell from the semen, tortured by the cuts, bruises, and such, and hanged..The police never found her killer."

Suddenly, the floor seemed very interesting to Shiro. He felt arms hesitatingly wrap around his waist, he twitched slightly. "What are you doing?" Shiro asked in irritation. "I..want to relieve you of these past events," Ichigo spoke softly. Shiro grunted, pushing Ichigo away with his elbow. He scooted away from the other male. Though..He felt strangely relaxed in the other male's grasp, but he dismissed it as nothing important. He felt weight lift off his bed, then the soft footsteps of Ichigo walking out of the room.

He picked up his book bag and opened it as if nothing happened. Taking out a thin text book and a mechanical pencil. He leaned against the bed board, opening his text book, and working on his homework.

Ichigo's Point of View

When his master pushed him away, he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He placed his right hand on his chest, staring at it weirdly. His brows furrowed and he got off his master's bed. He walked out of the room and wandered around his master's home. He blinked seeing the man; Zangetsu, in the kitchen. He remembered the man's name, he guessed that was good. Zangetsu turned around, facing him. "Ahh..Ichigo, I didn't hear you come in." "O-Oh..I'm sorry..." He bowed deeply to the man. "No need, Ichigo." He noted the man was wearing an apron; a piece of clothing used around the house by a woman when doing chores...Used to keep human clothes clean.

His head tilted to the side slightly of what the apron said on the front in big, bold, purple letters...'Kiss the Cook' He also noticed the apron was the color pink. "Admiring my apron?" Zangetsu voice asks, snapping him out of his daze. He nodded slightly. "Zangetsu..I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind..." "I don't mind at all, Ichigo..Go on ahead." "Well..When I tried to comfort mast-..I mean...Shiro, he pushed me away and.." He paused. "And..?" Ichigo placed his right hand over his chest, looking down. "I felt a stingy sensation in my chest..What is it?" he asks in a shaky voice. "Stingy you say..Heartache, maybe?" He did not comprehend the meaning of 'heartache.' "What is 'heartache'?"

"Well, its a feeling a person feels when they feel hurt by a comment or gesture." Ichigo shook his head, still not comprehending the meaning. "I'm sorry..I do not understand," he says, bowing his head deeply, once again. He heard the rough footsteps of Zangetsu coming towards him. He did not move. He flinched a bit when he felt Zangetsu's hand on the top of his head. "You'll understand one day, I'm hoping." Ichigo looked up to see a warm smile on Zangetsu's face. Ichigo was compelled to smile in return, just slightly. It was more of a shy smile than a 'happy' smile.

"That skirt must be uncomfortable..I'll get you a pair of pants and a shirt." Ichigo smiled weakly, nodding a bit. "No need to worry over something so small, Ichigo...He'll get over it." "Thank you..Zangetsu," Ichigo says, grinning. Zangetsu chuckled lowly, patting the top of Ichigo's head a couple of times before walking off. Ichigo looked around the kitchen, spotting a shiny object on the counter. He edged over to the counter, grasping the shiny object by the handle. He could see a reflection of his face from the shiny part. He blinked running his fingertips against it, the feeling was...Cool and smooth. He felt the edge, sharp and jagged. "Hey idiot!" Ichigo was startled by the sudden noise, accidentally running the edge across two of his fingers. He flinched, staring at the two cuts...That started to seep with a red liquid. It stung. He faced him master, revealing his two, bloody fingers. They weren't deep cuts, but enough to draw blood.

Shirosaki's Point of View

Shiro saw the two cut on his fingers. He grinned widely like a maniac. "Aww..Poor Ichi get a boo boo?" he teased. Ichigo blinked, giving him a questioning look. He didn't even understand sarcasm? Wow. "That was sarcasm you idiot," Shiro says, teasing him even more. He seemed to get it, by the gloomy expression that appeared on his face. Shiro laughed darkly.

"Tch..So stupid, it's funny." Ichigo placed the knife back on the counter, walking off somewhere. "Good, stay away from me!" Shiro yell to him, in a sing song voice. Shiro cackled insanely, going back to his room. He hoped to break the boy, so he would leave and never come back.

Ichigo's Point of View

When Shiro told him it was sarcasm..He felt a self-loathing emotion towards himself. He put the shiny object down and walked off into the direction of where Zangetsu walked off to. He heard what Shiro said, that made him want to crawl into a ditch and die. His 'master' hated him..So he felt the need to hate himself too.

He wasn't even watching where he was going, so he bumped into someone. He looked up to find the face of Zangetsu. "What's wrong Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked, his face twisted in concern. There was a stinging sensation in his eyes, his vision got blurry. _What is this?_ He didn't have the guts to answer..He just didn't want to admit it.

Zangetsu's Point of View

He saw Ichigo walking down the hallway, Ichigo looking down. By the looks of it..Ichigo didn't notice him.

Ichigo bumped into Zangetsu. He looked up to him, Zangetsu felt heartbroken from the look on Ichigo's face. He felt compelled to ask what happened, so he did. It hurt even more when the boy's bottom lip quivered slightly, as his eyes got glassy. Small tears entered the corners of his eyes. Shirosaki had to have something to do with this. He'll have a talk with Shirosaki. "Ichigo, why don't you come with me..Shirosaki might need some time alone." The boy even flinched at the name.

He grasped the boy lightly by his scrawny shoulder leading him to his own room. He sat the boy on the bed, placing the clothes he held in his arm beside the boy. "Take off the skirt and I'll help you put on these clothes." He nodded slightly, getting up and pulling the skirt down his legs, it pooling around his feet. He sighed quietly, just noticing the two cuts on his fingers. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. Grasping his wrist lightly. He wiped the blood away, wrapping one bandage each around the two cuts. Then placing the cloth back in his pocket.

Picking up the black jeans first. "Would you like help or..?" "I'm fine." Ichigo stated, grabbing the jeans lightly from his grasp. The boy slid the jeans on slowly, buttoning it, and zipping it up. The boy grabbed the shirt himself before Zangetsu could. He slipped the shirt on over his head and his arms through the sleeves. "Stay here as long as you like, I'm going to talk to _him_ and make dinner." Ichigo nodded, flopping down on the bed. Zangetsu left the room with out another word.

Ichigo's Point of View

He hugged the plushy lump that was on the bed. Laying on his side, he curled up slightly. He felt utterly depressed. He let a quiet whimper escape pass his lips, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. When a master does not need their slave anymore..There is no reason for their existent. A DearS is obligated to end their life. He whimpered out two words..

**_"I'm scared.." _**

He sniffled, placing the pillow on the floor. He crawled over to the window beside the bed, opening the window sill. He hopped out the window, and started running. He didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't know where he was going to end up. But he knew one thing...

_His life was going to end tonight..._

Shirosaki's Point of View

After that long, boring speech with Zangetsu...He had to apologize to that 'stupid creature.' Zangetsu said he was in his room. He walked in to find...Ichigo was not there. He noticed the pillow on the floor. His eyes narrowed at the open window. He ran off.. One word came to mind when he thought that.

**_"Fucktard." _**

He wasn't going to go after him. No way, no how..But deep down inside..Shiro wanted to find him, and say he was sorry. Shiro was just too stubborn to admit it. He growled walking out of the room, mumbling a few curses.

_"That fucking idiot.." _

End Chapter Three

* * *

XDD' I thought this chapter was gonna turn out wayyy differently. So it came out..Cute ish, sad, sadder, depressing, OMG! I thought it was going to be all cute at the end..Next chapter might be cute and shit. No, Ichigo is not going to die..Buttt...He might get hurt. Seems I can do his point of view now..XD Awesome ness...Lots more surprises ahead!! I hope you're gonna like them. Bye!

* * *


	4. Distinguishing Emotions

Okay..A person asked a few questions in a review, so I'm gonna answer them..XD

DearS – A DearS is an alien race, more along the lines of slave aliens. They look like human except for their collar, that holds a uniform in it. And three triangles on their forehead, which can absorb data. They are chosen by a person OR they can choose their master, which they are known as a 'gift.' Most likely they would be chosen to be a person's slave.

Will Shiro find Ichigo?

Answer –

Yeah..

Dead or Alive?!

Who knows..8DDD!

Will Ichigo kill himself?! Reader says -before Authoress answers- : Answer straightly damn you!!

Answer –

Depends if Shiro finds him fast enough..! 8D' And NO! I will not answer straightly 'cause I don't want to spoil...Everything..Or somethings...8D'''

Why does he have to serve Shiro?

Answer –

Because Ichigo is his slave. Anddd..'Cause the race Ichigo is now..'DearS' need a master to survive.

Sorry if that didn't clear anything up... x x'''

* * *

So last time..Ichigo was devastated..He tried to help Shiro, but was just pushed away. Things got worse from there! Shiro despised Ichigo, he didn't want Ichigo near him at all, which lead to Ichigo running away! Will Shiro go after him? If Shiro does..Will he make it in time to save Ichigo?! Lets find out!!

_ "If you were hated by the one you were fond of...Would you end your existent just for them?" _ -Me ( Made in one minute..XD' )

I just decided to make quotes for this story..XDD Sorry if they suck!

* * *

_**10:13 AM ; Same Day **_( As the last chapter I mean..XD'' )

Ichigo's Point of View

He didn't know how long he ran before he collapsed from exhaustion. He almost got hit by four automobiles, plus he caused a traffic jam. He was hurt. Physically, his feet were cut up and sore, because he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. Mentally, he felt all torn up inside..Like he was dying slowly, his organs melting into mush. His muscles tearing slowly...Fiber by fiber. His bones cracking and turning into dust. He felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to puke. His stomach twisting, turning, and even doing loopty loops.

_Why was he is so much pain?_

He seemed to have ended up in a grassy area with a riverbank. He breathed in big gulps of air that he desperately needed. Placing the palms of his hands on the grassy ground. He pushed himself up to his knees. Shifting his gaze around slightly, he crawled over to a tree. He leaned his back against the tree, sitting himself alongside it.

All he had in mind right now, was how to end his pathetic existent.

_How?_

He thought back to the little story Shiro told him about his female companion. How she was found..Hanged. Shiro said he despised his companion. Then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

_**Recreation. **_

It was logical to him. Die the way his companion died. Shiro 'hated' his companion, so it was only logical that he should die the way Shiro's companion died. It would make him happy..

_Right? _

Shiro's Point of View

Shiro was greeted by Zangetsu when he walked into the kitchen. He plopped down on the wooden chair, leaning back into it. Grinning happily, now that the 'stupid creature' was out of his hair. Hell, he was filled with glee now that he was gone.

**_Or was he? _**

"Shirosaki, did you apologize to Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked, while cutting an onion. "Nope," Shiro stated, plainly. "And why is that?" Zangetsu asked, shifting his gaze to Shiro..That intimidating stare. Shiro closed his eyes in attempt to block out his Uncle's stare. It wasn't working..He still _felt_ it.

"He's gone."

Shiro heard a _'clank'_ against the marble tiles. He popped open his right eye lid to look to see what dropped. But instead he saw his Uncle's worried face. "What do you mean..He is gone?" He opened his left eye lid and stared at Zangetsu, like he suddenly turned into a shaggy dog with pink fur..In a sundae bowl with hot fudge, whipped cream, walnuts.._Wait_, allergic to nuts; silly him. Maybe...Sprinkles? Oh! And a cherry ontop. ( I soooo got distracted and silly..XD' I think I want ice cream now...Don't have any though.. ;-; )

"How could you not understand? From the open window in ya room..I'm guessin' little Ichi ran off," Shiro says in a mocking voice. Zangetsu's expression turned grim.

"Shirosaki Ogichi, do you not understand how much pain you've caused this boy?!" Zangetsu says, raising the tone in his voice ever-so-slightly. Shiro thought for a second.

He drew a blank, though he never really thought about it. Frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass.

"Nope, not at all." Zangetsu glared at him slightly, before closing his eye lids, and sighing heavily. "Find him." "What?! No **FUCKING** way!" Shiro sat up, banging his palms on the table infront of him. Zangetsu glared at him sternly. "You _will_ find him." "We're better off without that little fucktard around here," Shiro growled out. "Find him, or I will make your life a living hell." Shiro snorted. "Oh? And how's that?" Shiro asked, smugly. He was sure that his Uncle couldn't do that. "Simple, no pocky, no television, no hot water for your showers-.." "That's cheap shit to pull!" Shiro cut in. "I haven't even gotten to the worse parts yet." Shiro grinned. "Do your worst, old man." Shiro was challenging his Uncle, which wasn't a good thing in his case. When Zangetsu was completely calm and unfazed by whatever Shiro said..That meant...Shiro was in deep shit and would pay.

Zangetsu was like a sniper. Patiences that was unnatural to most people. Calm and dangerous when challenged. Clever..Someone would never knew what hit them when his Uncle would strike. And he always hit his target...**_Always_**. ( Authoress: I watched CSI: Miami last night andddd..Pretty much it was an episode about a sniper that killed five people..And a thought randomly popped in my head about Zangetsu being a sniper..XDD' I could imagine him as one...Scary..x x' )

"Come home right after achool, dinner will be 'different', I will take away all of your music CDs, no comfort, no warmth, no love, nothing." Shiro had a plan for that. "I can move out." Zangetsu quirked a brow. "How? You have no money." "Yes I do!" Shiro pointed at Zangetsu. "Under your mattress?" Shiro's gloating stance faltered slightly, but soon composed it again. "Well, I still ha-..." Zangetsu cut him off. "Your closet, in the shoe box?"

_**Gawk. Falter. Composed again. **_

"Well-.." Cut off again. "Underwear drawer?"

**EPIC FAIL**

"Your plan now?..Let me guess, you'll stay at a friend's house?" "What friends?" Shiro asked briefly before he raised his arms up to add dramatic effect to his answer. "I'll live in a cardboard box, askin' people for spare change, and beat other hobos to death over a half eaten sandwich!" That cannibal idea popped back into his head from yesterday..Randomly.

_'Stupid, dirt tasting hobos' _Shiro thought bitterly.

Zangetsu shook his head. "Shirosaki, its a simple task..Why fight over it?" "Cause that fucktard has caused me too much stress and grief!" Shiro spat at him. "What has Ichigo ever done to you that caused stress and grief?" "Well..He almost got hit by a shitty car, so I had to save 'em!" Shiro grumbled. "That's all?"

Shiro wasn't about to admit that another _guy_ kissed him, that's down right humiliating. Not to mention his **_first_** kiss too! "Well?" With just that one reason..Zangetsu wouldn't let him sneak out of this 'command.' And if Shiro just found the 'stupid creature'..He would be off the hook with Zangetsu...

_'Damn. Damn. Damn.' _

"Fine.." Shiro mumble. "What Shirosaki?" Zangetsu asked. "I'll find the little fucktard! OKAY?!" Shiro snarled. "Good to hear," Zangetsu says, sounding somewhat 'happy.' Shiro's brow twitched furiously at Zangetsu's 'upbeat' tone. Shiro stormed out of the kitchen like a little four year old with a 'short fuse' and was about to throw a tantrum. He waved his arms around dramatically as those 'colorful' words spilled out of his mouth like newly made candy from a..Uhh...'Help-made-the-candy-and-will-continuously-pour-it-out-till-the-end-of-the-day-or-till-a-malfunction-and-BOOM' machine. (Long name..XDD''''' Anddd..Sidetracked again..x x' )

When he was outside of the apartment, he regained his cool _-sorta- _and stomped his way down the sidewalk. He just had to bring that 'stupid creature' home with him! He just had to. Well, he's been screwed over because of it. Stupid emotions. Stupid creature..Alien thing. Stupid school. He couldn't weasel his way out of this at all. What if the fucktard got himself killed? He couldn't just go back to Zangetsu and say, 'Oh? Where's the little fucktard?..Well, he's dead!" Maniacal laughter would make the situation worse, obviously. Zangetsu would probably accuse him of killing the 'stupid creature.' Well...Not aloud anyways. Besides if he found 'it' dead..He wouldn't go back to Zangetsu. He'd rather face ten or more _-so called-_ '_tough_' guys and get the shit beaten out of him than go back to Zangetsu.

Well, its not like he'll find 'it' dead..Right?

Shiro's brows furrowed slightly, biting on his bottom lip a little **_nervously_**. ( Oh my..Is he REALLY nervous?! -Overly dramatic gasp.- )

Well...Its not like he wanted to find 'it'...Right?

His pace picked up ever-so-slightly. His brows furrowing even further as he mumbled, "_Idiot.._"

Welllllllll..Its not like he cares for 'i-..Ichigo..Right?

**_Right?! _**

End Chapter Four**_  
_**

* * *

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo LATE on updating...T TI'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooo sorry!! I tried to type a lot in this chapter, but but...I wanted to type so much more, but but butbutbut..I was making all my readers wait so long..I decided to end it at a semi-cliffhanger... Imma get working on chapter five now! And and..I tried to add a semi-cute ending to this chapter as you can see..x x' So next chapter..Shiro IS going to find Ichigo..So don't worry about another cliffhanger. I'm done rambling...Bye!


	5. How to Save a Life

I read over the first two chapters…And I was like 'I repeat things a lot.' And I'm all sad about this story now..x x' Plus, I keep getting distracted and..I have another story I really want to work on, but my motivation is withering..Plus a fucking junior in my Internet class / shop killed my laptop! I'm pissed at him... If I EVER see him again...HE WILL GET HIS FUCKING FACE PUNCHED IN, AS WELL AS GORGING HIS EYES OUT, HIS HAIR PULLED OUT IN DIFFERENT AREAS OF HIS HEAD, ANDDDDD A MISSING LIVER!

...

-Cough.- Anyways...

Yes...This story so far is INCREDIBLY out of character for Ichigo...And maybe even Shirosaki...x x I will fix it. Ichigo is a alien slave after all in this story...It takes time for the in character...ness. To return and / or develop.

As I said before Ichigo won't die...If he did, there would be no story. -So just woke up; grumpy.-

Yeah, yeah..Starting.

* * *

_"When your only purpose in life is to serve another being; whether you wanted to or not..Would you do it?"_ - Me ( Once again..Thought of. Gek, I wanna explain it better, but...Fuck it. )

* * *

_**1:03 PM ; Same Day**_

Shiro's Point of View

By now, he was frustrated and even more nervous.

No Ichigo equals an aggravated Uncle leading to a horrible life under his Uncle's roof.

Dead Ichigo equals...**Shit Fucker Fuck FUCK Douchefuck Whore eatin' mother fucking FUCKER!**

Brought home Ichigo ( Authoress: Pun...Lawl. ) equals happy Zangetsu, but even more irritation to deal with _**every.single.day.**_

Death by irritation...Is that possible? One day it all builds up and then...'KA BOOM' 'CRACK' 'SNAP CRACKLE POP' orrrr...His personal favorite, 'SCREAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM STAB-...** Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang****-Walla walla, bing bang-!' **Okay, his mind was wandering..Horribly. First it was outcomes, swearing, death by an impossible cause, how the death would sound or the outcome of the pent up frustration, then...Witch Doctor lyrics. ADHD much?

( Authoress: Yeah..My mind got side-tracked )

So now, he was jogging while looking for...Ichigo. Gek, even thinking about his name gave him a horrible taste in his mouth.. ( Authoress: Liar..-Giggle.- ) He looks down each alleyway, his frustration already boiling over. He growled and yelled out into the darkening sky, "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE FUCKTARD!?"

Ichigo's Point of View

He had wandered around for a while, eventually stumbling upon what he already knew as rope. Slightly tattered...He tugged at the ends a few times. The rope held, so he guessed it would do. He frowned deeply, sighing sorrowfully.

What was his first mistake on making his Master angry? The binding? Was it that thing he was talking about.._First kiss_? He was almost certain that was the problem that started the whole thing. Maybe..Mast-..Shiro would be happier without him around. Just _plain_ dead.

But..In the back of Ichi's mind he had a small sliver of hope that Shiro would _**save**_ him..

He walked around for a while to search for a place to commit his sinful death. He had wandered into what seemed to be a graveyard, tombstones lined up neatly each containing a family name and name etched smoothly in kanji. His shoulders slouched slightly as he continued walking in further. He fidgeted with the rope, looking about at the surroundings.

And out of pure luck he spotted one grave that caught his eye. He read the kanji over a few times that was etched in...

_Kuchiki Rukia_

What astounded him more was the fact a tree branch hung almost directly of the grave itself.

It was like it was staged. ( Authoress: Lawl. I'm horrible..xD Staging everything..Making his death sound so easy for himself to commit..o-o I'm bad..-Slaps self.- Dx )

Sadly, he didn't have enough energy to use the floating technique the DearS race knew. So..He guessed he would have to climb the tree.

Only a few more minutes and then Shiro would be free of him.

For good.

**_7:12 PM ; Still Searching_**

Shiro's Point of View

By now this was driving him **INSANE**...**R.**

Where.the.hell.could.he.go?!

He wasn't in the park, near where they first met, anywhere! He had to think..What did he mention to the little fucktard that could help Shiro find 'it.' By now he was at the point of hating the 'thing' completely and not calling him by his name. ( Authoress: Confuzzled.. Tired... )

**Hate. His retardation. More hate. Teasing. MORE hate. Mention HER...MORE HA-...**

Wait, Rukia..! Maybe...Just maybe..In some crazy type of logic he was in the Graveyard. But when has Shiro ever been right about these types of things? He could look there at least..Her grave maybe? Now...Where was the Graveyard anyways..?

**_"...AGH." _**He cursed continuously like water from a facet, while stomping one foot into the dirt like a little child. Flailing his arms about wildly, making a total fool of himself in public. He calmed down eventually and gave the '_birdie/finger/lèfuckyou -Wtf?-_' to the random people near him who gave him weird stares. Some scoffed, some glared, some squirmed off in fear at him.

'_Its the eyes isn't it?_' he thought to himself, sighing mentally. So he ran off to the graveyard, or what he thought was the way.

After a while..He swore he must've past that taco stand three times already. Wait, since when was there Mexican people in Japan?! ( Authoress: I'm not racist..By the way..x x I thought the line was funneh.. 8D' ) He tried another route, but yet again...He saw the dread taco stand again. He twitched involuntary, his right eye having a spasm, while his mind spammed random letters, symbols, and numbers. He took a few deep inhales and exhaling deeply each time. Calm again. He would try one more time before asking for directions.

Any male's pride would be bruised after asking for directions. ( Authoress: Seriously..What's up with that? Asking for directions isn't that bad... - - )

**_He took a right, then a left, straight, up, down, right, left, left, right, BRICK WALL AHH! _**

And right next to the brick wall when ya got out of it was the graveyard, Hal-a-ja-ull-ya! ( Authoress: I..don't know I didn't spell check...xD' -So done with the random comments.- ) He walked in quickly and searched around for anything brightly colored, preferably orange. And he did see orange, closer investigation told him it was the little fucktard and he was squirming for some unknown reason -right now-; oh joy . And..oh look, he's hanging...him..self...

**_WHAT!? _**

"ICHIGO!" he blurted out. With no time to think another thought..He rushed over to the slowly fading male as told by the weak squirming, hopping up and grasping onto the rope. The rope snapping instantly from the extra weight. They both tumbled to the ground, Shiro looked to the male to see him still moving. Ichigo was coughing, hacking, and breathing heavily for air. He opened his eyes looking directly at Shiro who glared at Ichigo. "YOU RETARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he nearly screamed at the top of his voice filled with rage and maybe even..._worry_ in there somewhere?

"I..I-I..thought you..hated...me.." he squeaked out. Shiro blinked once slowly. He hated to admit this in every way, buttttt..

"Well...Maybe..I don't as much as I thought I..did," he mumbled slightly, but loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "R-Really!?" he squawked, almost cheerfully. He gave a pause, but nodded slowly. "Ye-.." He was cutoff by Ichigo tackling him, huggling him. He almost fell back, but held himself up luckily by the palm of his left hand. "Thank you Shiro..I don't feel so...hated now..Thank you..." he mumbled, burying his head into Shiro's chest. Shiro grunted softly at the contact, but allowed him to do so. His shirt started to feel wet as Ichigo trembled slightly. Was he..crying? It meant THAT much to him?!

'_Wow.._' he thought silently, staring blankly at the male clinging to him tightly. He hesitated slightly, but patted Ichigo's head a few times in some form of comforting.

"It's alright...Ichigo, I'm here..And..I'm sorry for..everything," he cooed softly, caught up in the moment. Ichigo held on even tighter. He mumbled something, but was muffled, so went unheard.

Ichigo felt happy that Shiro actually called him by his name. He felt happy that Shiro was sorry for hurting him mentally. He felt...Really happy. The happiest he felt in a while.

**And that is how the bond between_ Master -Shirosaki- _and _DearS Slave -Ichigo-_ finally came to a happier beginning.**

**Wonder what's in store for them in their 'relationship'?**

End Chapter Five

* * *

OMG..I'm FINALLY done..x3!! I'm SO happy! Now the chapter name for this chapter was...'How to Save a Life' in a way...Shiro saved his life by saying 'sorry' and and going after him obviously..x3! I hope you're happy! I DIDN'T kill Ichigo off..LIKE I SAID I WOULDN'T. Gawd..You people have no fate in me...xD' I'm sorry. I'm horrible, plus the freakishly LONG wait. Sorry for that...My muse withered for a while.. ' Oh oh and another thought on the chapter name...Its the name of a song..8D by 'The Fray' And and...I went all out random ness as you see..xDDD I bet ya loved it..8D! I hope..T T' Yeah..-Giggle.-

Lastly..The next chapter..might be hard to finish, but I will..But I got an idea, plus lemon in ther chapter after that maybeh..8DDD Aren't you happy?! OH and Ichigo ish gonna get his in character ness back! WOOT! But!! BUTBUTBUTBUTTTTTTTTTT...Slightly more nice and submissive by a little, tiny bit..x3! OKAY..Done ranting now!

Tune in next time tooooo...-Manly, announcer voice.- Dragon Ball Z-...I MEAN...'Of a Slave and His Master' 8D!

Bye bye! 8DDDDDD -Love, love.-


	6. Adaption

Okay chapter six..Woot! As I said in the last chapter Ichigo ish gonna get in character..Double Woot! But more submissive and nicer..MAYBEH Oooo.. 8D

Plus there's a little problem with the story, fact is..Since Ichigo is the slave of Shiro..A COMPLETELY loyal slave, not your average slave out there. He CAN'T get angry at Shiro. Jealous maybeh..o3o BUT not ANGRY...Sorry if it ruins things for ya guys...

But I can put in some mild anger..Or just a little spark of it..xD' Hell, why would ya want Ichi angry at Sh-...Imma shut up now..'Cause I feel like Imma keep rambling on..xDDDD''

But I seriously gotta get Shiro's accent back..- -

* * *

_"To survive you must adapt, to understand you must learn."_ - Me ( LAWL. Forty second quote..xDD -Fail.- )

**Song Quote:** _"If I lay here..If I just lay here...Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_ - _Snow Patrol_ - Credit to KivaEmber for the idea of song quotes from her stories.-

* * *

Shiro's Point of View

So twenty minutes later after the whole 'cutesy' moment..Ichigo fell asleep. Annoying? Yes, very much 'cause he had to carry him now. So once again Shiro was carrying Ichigo; bridal style ( Authoress: Oh yeahhhh..! ;D -Retarded kool-aid thinger.- )

And now he was going back to his Uncle's home aka Zangetsu AKA Emo Junky!

( Authoress: I credit Naki-chan aka formally Riri-chan and KivaEmber for this..Though their's was 'emo hippie' I kinda though he looked like a junky 'cause of his shaggy hair..Or a hobo! Gotta love them hobos!! 8D Oh I'll add that to the name Emo Junky Hobo or or Junky Hobo...Suggestions anyone? If ya submit a review tell meh..I wanna know what's best...Emo Junky Hobo, Emo Junky, or Junky Hobo? Choose now or create your own and be thanked personal by me and a satisfying mention..8D! -Feels like a horrible person / contest raffler now.- xD' Done. )

Ichigo cuddled up against him; breathing in deeply, then exhaling in a content sigh. He didn't find it exactly enjoyable that a male was cuddling up against him..But he guessed he didn't exactly hated it either.

...

He grumbled in annoyance at his own twisted logic. He was **NOT** gay. Nah uh..End of story. Period ENDED.

* * *

Out of Context-?- Mode

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" some random female shouted out at him. Shiro was disturbed by this action because he THOUGHT that and didn't SAY it OUT LOUD. The girl with Dark brown hair aka The Authoress in disguise as a TACO STAND -Last chapter- worker.

"FREAKY BITCH!" Shiro shouted back in anger. And as those exact words slipped past his lips a taco was thrown into his head, taco guts everywhere. "TACO MURDERER!" she screamed. Why did he have this strange feeling this was going into a huge thing? Like a CSI investigation? With an Arrest? And maybe another murder thrown in as a bonus on the side...Which might be that girl in a sec-...

...She's gone..

End Out of Context-?- Mode

* * *

In reality, he swore at the taco stand owner for being placed in that exact place, in this exact city; IN JAPAN. A taco was thrown, a punch here and there. Then a truce. The owner agreed to mosey on down to another part of the town..Where Shiro said he would have much more business. Sooo..Shiro wouldn't see that taco stand **EVER** again.

Both sides win.

( Authoress: Just so you know..All this is sugar-induced typing... Sugar is the only thing that's making be type such weird stuff..Sorry if its so...Bleck and not enough romance and love and ..humor in reasonable terms? Oh! And jealously! Can't forget that! )

Shiro was now on his street leading to Zangetsu's '_lovely_' abode. His face held a triumph smirk from his accomplishments today. Them being bringing Ichigo back and more importantly...The Taco Stand going '**_bai bai_**' from his life now. He was closing in on his target..Up the steps...To the door...Andddd..BURSTING THROUGH!

"HONEY I'M HOMEEE..!" Shiro yelled in a sarcastically, sweet tone. He tossed Ichigo unceremoniously in a random direction like a coat. Of which Zangetsu was there peculiarly; ready to catch Ichigo. Surprisingly enough, Ichigo did not wake up after everything..The fight, thrown, and caught.

"I see you found Ichigo," Zangetsu stated; as-a-matter-of-fact...-like?

"Sure did ya _Cough_Emo Junky_CoughCough_, ya happy or sumethin' now?" Shiro asked, grinning the '_Cheshire Cat_' grin.

"Yes, I am very please Shirosaki."

"Doesn' look like it.." Shiro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest; in a pouting way.

"No, I really am..See?" Zangetsu wasn't smiling. He just had this..Solemn expression on his face. How is **THAT** happy?!

"Yeah..Sure whatever ya say," Shiro says, shifting his gaze to the side. ( Authoress: Its like one of those chibi moments..xDD I love those..x3 ) Zangetsu walked towards the living room, placing Ichigo on '_his_' comfy couch. Of when Ichigo was placed on the cushions, he curled up like a cute, wittle kitten.

_...What did he just think?_

_Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?!_ **WHAT.DID.HE.JUST.THINK.DAMN.IT?!** He expected an answer from someone, when no one could.

Zangetsu's Point of View

Shirosaki was..twitching. He found this slightly..amusing. Shirosaki's eyes hazed over slightly in thought. Now he was gawking at nothing. Oh..He found this priceless. He faintly wondered what exactly Shirosaki was thinking about. But from the gaze to Ichigo and then that '_out-in-space_' look towards the ceiling told him two things. One of which could be right and one wrong..Or Two rights...Maybe two wrongs? Bleck.

One..Shirosaki had a thought that made him do a double take.

or

Two...Ichigo had something strange on his face that caused Shirosaki to..feel...disturbed..?

...

He was sure it was one. Two was just plain silly. It sounded so..Unlike him.

* * *

Its time for anotherrrr..

Out of Context-?- Mode!

Zangetsu heard wood snap, he just didn't _hear_ it..He _saw_ it too. The door was kicked down and a girl strolled in. Chocolate eyes focused solely on Zangetsu. But soon shifted to Shirosaki. She pulled out a banana from her pocket, which in Zangetsu's opi-...

"IT CAN FIT IN MY POCKET 'CAUSE I'M COOL LIKE THAT!" The girl bellowed at Zangetsu. Even by now Zangetsu was a little, teeny weeny freaked out. She flinged the banana at the poor, dazed Shirosaki. He was hit square in the face. Yelling undignified as he was hit. He keeled over in pain, holding his face. Rolling around on the floor, cursing. When Shirosaki was done acting like a wounded animal, he hopped up. Pointing his index finger offensively towards the girl.

"YOU!" He squawked.

"ME!!" She squealed, pointing at herself happily.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! ARE YOU A STALKER?! HUH!! HUH?! STALKER!" He shouted unintelligent questions at her.

"To explain, because I'm awesome, anddd..YES I'M A STALKER OF EPIC PROPORTIONS! FEAR MY CAMERA AND DRAWING SKILLZZZZZZ!" She cackled, much like Shirosaki, but seemingly to be more effect in the _**maniacal**_ section. "Anyways, I came here to explain Zangetsu's personality and character..Wait..Aren't they the same?" she blinked, not really asking anyone inparticular. She shook her head and smiled brightly. "Nevermind about that..!" A _magical_ chalk appeared with a '**_pop_**' along with a pointer stick. "OKAY!" Shirosaki and even Zangetsu cringed as she slapped the pointer onto the chalk board. "THIS.IS..ZANGETSUUUU..!" she tapped the pointer against the portrait of himself; Zangetsu, with an indifferent expression. "He is almost ALWAYS apathetic...! He is ALWAYS sure of himself! He NEVER has stupid thoughts or ideas! Just.because.he's.Zangetsu!" she stated confidently.

"WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!" Shirosaki sputtered.

"MY logic, Shirosaki."

"Actually..She got my personality pretty well.." Zangetsu spoke finally.

"Damn right I did!" She spoke, proudly.

"I still think your logic makes no sense.." Shirosaki huffed. The girl 'tsk'd and kicked the chalkboard out the broken door. Cars skidding could be heard, car horns, and crashing. She giggled and breathed in deeply. Exhaling, she tossed her pointer out the door.

"Ahhh..I love the smell of chaos in the..evening!" A faint 'MY SPLEEN, IT PUNCTURED MY SPLEENNNN' could be heard outside from the broken door. "Wellll...Time to go!"

"GOOD!" Shirosaki screeched. "And DON' COME BACK!!" He added in as an after thought. The Authoress pulled out a shotgun and sunglasses. She put on the sunglasses and loaded the shotgun.

"I'll beh back.." she stated; Arnold Schwarzenegger-like. And with that said; she poofed in a cloud of smoke.

End Out of Context-?- Mode

* * *

Back to reality, Zangetsu said Shirosaki's name sternly. Which succeeded in breaking Shirosaki out of his '_trance_.'

"Eh? What happen'd?" Shirosaki asked stupidly.

"Nothing, you were just staring at the ceiling; while gawking," Zangetsu says, suppressing the urge to smirk. Shirosaki growled lowly. "Well, I'll be taking my leave to start dinner; stay with Ichigo..Shirosaki."

Zangetsu made his way over to the kitchen, leaving Shirosaki to fume and think over his actions towards Ichigo.

Shiro's Point of View

So his Uncle left him to '_baby sit_' Ichigo. Bleck. He plopped down infront of the couch's left arm rest. Leaning against it, he glared at the male on **_HIS_** comfy couch. _Huh._ He just realized this male...Ichigo..Was a...DearS? Or something along those lines?

He heard about them on the News once..But he never paid attention to that kind of crap. Their space crash landing on the planet or something..? Well, whatever the case..Shiro had to take care of Ichigo now. His glare softened ever-so-slightly. Maybe..This might not be so bad..? He hoped..

Ichigo's Point of View ; **_Sleep Mode_**

* * *

_Collecting data..Master Shirosaki Ogichi confirmed. Adjustments complete._

* * *

His eye lids slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light in the room.

"Ya awake now Ichigo?" he heard Shiro asks. Shiro was beside from where his head laid on the..couch? Oh..He..fell asleep at the park; if his memory served him correctly. He sat up and put his **_healed_** feet on the carpeted floor. ( Authoress: By healed..I meant in the earlier chapters...He cut his feet and what not on the ground when he ran off, since being an alien and all...He healed quickly..I'm done...x x''' )

"Yeah.." he mumbled, frowning slightly.

"Why ya frownin'..Somethin' I said, eh?" Shiro presumed. He shook his head. "Adjustments.." he grumbled. The adjustments that were made to his attitude...was..different. A little more stable than before. But..These adjustments suited him. Maybe Shiro would like them...

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, standing up from the couch. Shiro blinked once; a nod soon following. "Alright Ichi.." He; himself, blinked once at his new name..Wait..nickname. But anyways..He wandered off to where the bathroom was from memory; keeping the new nick name in the back of his mind for later questions.

Shiro's Point of View

He couldn't believe he just called him that! Ichi? Ichi?! It was Ichigo, not Ichi! Plus the thought of the idea of Ichigo being cute when he was sleeping on the couch.

Maybe..He was denying the obvious truth. He's changed. He was..was...

_Gay._

_But not just gay.._

_**Gay for Ichigo.**_

End Chapter Six

* * *

LAWL. Horrible ending..I guess..xDDD And...Not much in character ness for Ichigo..x x'' Ahh..Oh well. But, oh my gawd..So much random ness...And and..I updated..8DD Within almost two weeks..8DDDD I'm happy! About that anyways. So, now Shiro knows he's gay..Gay for little Ichi..-Giggle.- Next chapter might be the lemon! Orrr..The beginning of the lemon followed by the lemon..xD I don't know yet. But there are SO many surprises later on.

**Preview..**

_Zangetsu is mulling over his past. His job..Excuse me..Ex-Job. His reasons. His parental / guardianship over Shirosaki Ogichi._

_What does this all mean?_

_Find out next time innnn..'Of a Slave and His Master'_

**_Remember Reviews are my Muse / Crack!!_**


	7. Saving Him

Woot! Chapter seven! Yeah! Alllllllrighttt..xD -Being stupid and annoying.- Sooo..I have to cut down on the random moments...I guess. But, I can't always be serious, in my opinion...x x But..I could..try.

So..Last chapter Shiro admitted he was gay. What a surprise...8D Half this chapter ish gonna be about Zangetsu's memories..Then the other half is gonna be about Shiro and Ichi. Sooo..Hang in there and read it ALL...I feel like people are skipping things...T T I'm not sure anymore about this story..

Oh..I decided to answer reviews...That were worth answering..xD''' Or I could answer at least.

**SendMoreParamedics** - Thanks..xD I'm just naturally random ya could say..xDDD

**Sayuri Kaon** - The lemon will come when the lemon comes...x x I hate that I can't make my normal faces..It was supposed to be a I-know-all face. Taco up my bleepbleep? Woot! 8D

**demonlifehealer** - Thanks..I'mm try to cut down on the randomness...xD' Its just a little hard when my attention span is short..At home... Thanks again..xD

**- Kanon-Canon - 50-50 -** - Thank you..8DDD At least I win at typing awesome fanfictions..xDD Most of the time. Sure! You can join me in my stalking days..8DDDD

**chibi hichigo** - Thanks and..I like Shirosaki Ogichi better...Its how its spelled..Apparently. Hichigo to me is just so...Bleck. I think its the fact that its Ichigo with a 'H' in the front..xD Sorry!

Anyways. Time to type this thing.

* * *

_"There is a reason for everything someone does, whether fate or an act out of passion, but did they do the right thing that is..?"_ - Me ( Failed.. )

**Song Quote:** _"And I'll leave this life behind.._

_Say if it's worth saving me."_ - _Nickelback_

* * *

Shiro's Point of View

He couldn't believe it..He was **gay** for Ichigo. An _alien thing_ no less! Plus the fact he only knew the guy for about...two days? He glared at the wall like it was the cause of his problems. God must hate him or something. Not that there was a god in the first place..No one has seen '**_it_**' before. Could be anything. In his opinion, it's just something people made up to help themselves sleep at night. ( Authoress: Sorry! I'm not trying to dis religion, but...Yeah.. ' )

He sighed in annoyance, running a hand through silky, white strands of hair. Pushing himself up to his feet, he wandered off to his room. He passed the kitchen on his way. Not noticing Zangetsu 'staring' at him. Entering his room and plopping down heavily on his bed. He didn't even bother with his homework; he rarely did his homework anyways.

So now he was left to his own thoughts to think over.

Zangetsu's Point of View

Well, today was just one of those days for an old man of his stater. The day where he recalls those day in which he was younger. He sat on the kitchen chair, leaning back. He was just waiting for dinner to be finished. It was his specialty; Nikujaga, meat and potatoes. But as of right now, he was lost in his own little world of memory lane. Mulling over his old job and saving this one experiment named; Shirosaki Ogichi.

_**Past ; 15 years earlier**_

Zangetsu was flat on his stomach; waiting..watching. His target? A highly dangerous criminal.

He was told this criminal was smart; _exceptionally_ smart. This criminal was known as..**Kira**.

**_OBJECTION!_**

Right, right..This criminal was ACTUALLY known as '_The Batty Butcher_' Why was that name chosen? Well, it was a long and complex explanation of stupidity and he wasn't going into it.

Zangetsu was told every Sunday a japanese male in his late 20s; at exactly 9 PM always went to a sushi bar known as ' _Asahi Restaurant_ ' Why the male went there..He didn't know nor care. It was his job to destroy the target without being detected. He was a _sniper_ after all.

It was now 8:57 PM. Only two minutes and 53 seconds left. Now, Zangetsu only took this assignment because his higher up commanders were one hundred percent sure it was this man committing the crimes. If they were not..Well, he would not take the responsibly of this task. They could just ask someone else to do it.

Zangetsu was well hidden on a building roof top; his index finger firmly on the trigger of his sniper rifle.

9 PM

And right on time the male that fit the description in the reports, was walking down the side walk.

He positioned his sniper rifle, aiming carefully at his target. Looking through the scope, he had his target locked on. And he pushed the trigger, a slightly muffled noise only heard from his ear range.

**_BOOM HEAD SHOT!_**

The target fell when the bullet hit, according to Zangetsu's logic..He should be dead.

Since it was late at night no one could have noticed. And he wouldn't get caught because of the maybe buildings around. Virtually undetectable.

He pulled out his hand held radio.

"The target has been silenced," Zangetsu stated in an indifferent tone. There was static on the other end, then it stopped.

"Good work soldier, return to the compound."

"Yes sir."

_**One Month Later**_

Zangetsu has become suspicious of this '_project_' he heard about. And he was going to find out about it, against everyone's wishes. He was failing to follow orders. Honestly, he didn't care. He was tired of his job. He didn't give a care in the world if he was fired or not. After 28 years of this job, it gets either...Boring, annoying, or a point of which a person would lose their mind. He would say it was boring and annoying. More over if you are the best sniper in this secret base.

So here he was, sneaking into the research facility. So far he hasn't been spotted. He disarmed the security center and alarms. And now he was in the same room as the project.

Face to face with a...baby?

His eyes narrowed, frowning deeply. A one year old baby as an experiment..Horrible people. He found them disgusting when he read their notes and reports on the experiments.

The baby giggled happily, his big, chibi eyes staring up at Zangetsu.

An albino child with interesting eyes; the whites an inky blackness while his irises were like the burning sun.

The baby reached up to Zangetsu with his little, chubby hands. "D...ddd..addddd..y?!" the baby gurgled.

Zangetsu sighed and picked up the young albino carefully, already wrapped in a warm blanket. He walked out of the room and back down the hallway. Hearing footsteps; Zangetsu got out his handy dandy...Gun! The man was in his view and before the man could even utter a sound; Zangetsu pulled the trigger. Bullet hitting its target dead on. Now Zangetsu was jogging to the entrance. He did not want to deal with this.

He did not want to fight a pointless battle. Besides anyone who would oppose him would never win. He had wits, brains, and sharp senses to boot. Good with guns, it was almost like he was perfect...But he wasn't perfect..No one is perfect. Flaws means that he is human. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

And now he was out of the facility. Ready to start a new life. With this child. He vowed to himself he would raise the child to the best of his abilities.

_**End Past Memories**_

Zangetsu blinked. He almost rolled his eyes, but refrained.

He felt he failed as a 'parent figure' to Shirosaki. But it was just him. Uptight and strict. Shirosaki hardly knew of what he was when he was just one year old. And Zangetsu wasn't about to tell Shirosaki he _was_ an experiment.

He sighed and stood; walking over to the large pot on the stove. He turned off the heat and waited for the food to cool a bit..

Shiro's Point of View

Sooo..Ichigo came in a while ago; dressed. Wow, and in actual clothes for a guy. And he did it himself? Gasp!

So back to the..'_He likes Ichigo and it has just been two days thing_.' It was just horribly wrong. He means it's only been TWO DAYS! Two days people!

_What.the.fuck?_

And you know what!? To make it even worse..He had this strong urge to _fuck_ him. It was like this unreachable desire to him...Like normality; not that he wanted to be 'normal' in the first place, or...or..Coffee! Yeah coffee! Zangetsu never let him have coffee after that one incident. So what if he was jittery the whole day, so what if he laughed maniacal infront of the class...SO WHAT IF HE PUNCHED THE SCIENCE TEACHER OUT COLD. Followed by three detentions afterwards and an undying hate from Mayuri.

He hated his science teacher; Mayuri Kurotsuchi anyways...He should die. Anyone THAT creepy and disturbed should be thrown in a ditch...Filled with water..and sharks. Oh the fun he would have watching him get torn to pieces by those sharks. He'd be laughing his ass off. Anyways...Side tracked again.

It was like his mind couldn't focus on anything anymore.

...

Ichigo is being unusually quiet. He leaned over his bed to see Ichigo leaned against the bed post..Sleeping. Lookin' all innocent and cute.

**...GAH**

'_Stupid! Stupid!!_' he pounded his fists against his head a few times as if doing so would erase his mind of these thoughts.

"Shirosaki, Ichigo dinner is ready!" came Zangetsu's voice. Shiro's looked up instantly at the words '_dinner_' and '_ready_.' Though Zangetsu was annoying and really convincing and not in the good way...He made the best fucking food Shiro has ever tasted. Emo Junky could cook..Who knew?

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and planted them on the floor. He stood and shifted his gaze to Ichigo. Well, he couldn't just leave 'em there. He kneeled down beside the sleeping form. Huh..Those strange triangles are gone; Shiro noted looking at Ichigo's forehead for a split second. But the collar around his neck still remained.

" 'Ey Ichi...go; wake up," he says, quickly correcting himself.

No Response.

Shiro shook the male's shoulders slightly, which in turn did wake him up. Ichigo's eye lids opening slowly. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Then stretching while yawning. Damn, that was cute.

Shiro's right eye had a spasm, at his thoughts.

After his little 'eye spasm' he studied Ichigo _very_ closely. He could see a faint tint of pink slowly arising from Ichigo's cheeks.

"U-Uh...Shiro?" Ichigo mumbled; he had this meek expression. Shiro poked Ichigo's forehead, in turn making Ichigo blink and twitch.

"Mm...Those doohickey what's-ya-call-it triangles are gone.." Shiro says, moving away. Ichigo blinked once again, frowning slightly.

"Those 'doohickey' triangles have melded into my skin, making me look perfectly normal," Ichigo stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shiro frowned deeply and 'tch'd; he got up and walked over to the door. Looking back at Ichigo..

"Emo junky said din din is ready," Shiro said. Ichigo got to his feet and nodded slightly. Shiro continued his walk to the kitchen; with Ichigo following close behind. Shiro sat at the dining table, while Ichigo sat across from him. Zangetsu gave a plate of the meat and potatoes as the same for Ichigo.

"Shirosaki?" Zangetsu asked.

"Hm...?" Shiro hummed, already having a mouth full of meat. ( Authoress: ...Perverted thoughts.. )

"I will being eating in my room..watching my soap operas," he added in an after thought. Shiro coughed; in turn making him choke on his food. He pounded his fist on his chest a few times, successfully swallowing his food.

"Don' do that!" Shiro shouted, glaring at the man before him.

"There is vanilla ice cream in the freezer if you want any, Ichigo and Shirosaki," Zangetsu says, completely ignoring the fuming Shiro. Zangetsu walked off with his plate of meat and potatoes as Shiro mumbled '_Emo Junky_.' He chose to ignore the stubborn albino and continue onward to his normal viewing of the many soap opera shows he watched.

Shiro huffed. He continue eating his meal in silence. Noting Ichigo wasn't eating. "Don' yeh wanna eat Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up from his plate and blinked. "I'm...fine."

**_Stomach growl._**

Shiro raised an eyebrow. Ichigo chuckled nervously and picked up his chopsticks. He broke them apart and starting eating. Shiro was done already like the pig he was and was now watching Ichigo. Ichigo tilted his head to the side slightly, staring at Shiro.

"It's good."

Shiro nodded in agreement. "Though the Emo Junky is..'_out there_' he makes the best fucking food that I've ever tasted."

Another Moment of Silence.

Shiro got up from his seat and walked over to the sink, washing his plate, and putting it into the dish rack to dry. "Mm...Ice cream time!" Shiro announced happily, opening the freezer and pulling out the carton of Vanilla-flavored ice cream. Getting a bowl and scooping out two balls of ice cream; dropping them in the bowl. Putting the ice cream back and wandering back over to the table in a content mood.

That just shattered at the site of 'cute ness' before him. Ichigo rubbing his eye with the back of his sleeve; tired maybe. But..still so damn cute. Shiro growled lowly in his throat. Why did he have to be so cute?!

And out of that rage-filled moment...Shiro tossed his bowl of ice cream at Ichigo. Which landed on his head.

Ichigo let out a squawk as ice cream went down his shirt; shivering at the cold temperature. Shiro's eye had its second '_eye spasm_' that day.

Ichigo twitched, taking the bowl off his head, glaring EVER-SO-SLIGHTLY at Shiro. Ichigo grumbled, his eye lids going half-lidded. Pink tongue flicking out of his mouth to lap up the melting ice cream on his hands.

And Shiro watched.

He watched as Ichigo lick and suck at his fingers in attempt to clean his hands. Just watching the oblivious, dandelion head made heat center into his groin. Seems he couldn't pull his gaze away...It was just so..captivating. Ichigo seemed to be done and looked to Shiro.

"Ice cream is good.." he says, innocently. Ichigo got up from his chair. "I'm taking a shower..again," Ichigo mumbled, squirming slightly in his sticky clothes. Shiro could only nod and watch Ichigo walk off to the bathroom. And the he look down; his eyes widening in shock...

_Oh god. He had an erection..._

**Fuck.**

End Chapter Seven

* * *

LAWL. I absolutely love the ending..xDDD This chapter was supposed to be out hours ago, but I kept getting distracted...x x

So...Next chapter..Ya excited? Hm? HM?!

I know I am...Sorta..First yaoi lemon thing...-Cough.- I'll try my best. Rating ish gonna go up to 'M' when I post the next chapter.

Next time on...-Deep, manly voice.- 'Of a Slave and His Master'...

_**Preview -**_

_When he had a choice between masturbation and fucking Ichigo.._

_He'd choose to fuck Ichigo any day, anywhere, anytime._

_And this time..._

_Shiro's excuse was..'You did this to me and now you're gonna fix it!'_

**Remember Reviews are my muse / crack! 8D**


	8. Final Transmission

I bet I got your hopes up right? If there's any of you left. LOL

Well, I mean I at least owe people an explanation as to why this hasn't been updated in years. I know I let down my readers, but..you know when people fall out of a fandom?

Yeahh, that happened.

I just didn't want to write anymore Bleach things. Don't get me wrong I used to love this story. It was silly at times and it was my own style of things to give a break between the story to add humor. I remember people didn't like it, but hey. It was just my style. Still is.

I'm looking back on my stories, I'm sort of proud. In my own way and at the same time embarrassed. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT.

If anyone is still into this story, I offer this to you...do you want to continue it? I had...vague ideas. Maybe someone could do it better. If people REALLY want to see this done. Someone can take it and do something with it.

I know its kinda dumb to just put this up now, but I felt like I had to.

Sorry again.


End file.
